Show me A Crown
by Emerald-Words
Summary: A Princess at heart, she always hoped that she would one day marry a prince. But this was the modern world-where was she going to find a prince? Nowhere! Serena Tsukino decides she’s going to marry her not so glamorous fiancé. But will a strange Male es


Summary: A Princess at heart, she always hoped that she would one day marry a prince. But this was the modern world-where was she going to find a prince? Nowhere! Serena Tsukino decides she's going to marry her not so glamorous fiancé. But will a strange Male escort change things for her?

**Show me a Crown**

She downed some more of the vile liquor. She wasn't a drinker. In fact, this was her first time drinking. But tonight, she needed the numbing effects of the concoction even if she needed to be a blushing bride in a few weeks. She was even thinking of being drunk on the wedding day. Anything to get her through this.

"Easy there, Serena." Lita said swiping the next round of shots from the young blonde. "This can really go to your head."

"That's exactly why-" she hiccupped. "I'm trying to drown myself." Her words were already slurred from the five shots she'd taken. Her four friends looked at each other and sighed. Their best friend was getting married in two weeks but she wasn't at all happy about it. Not that there was anything wrong with her fiancé. He was a sweet guy. Richard seemed to adore Serena. He doted on her, and granted her every wish. He was handsome too. His dark hair and green eyes made him look so exotic. And he was. Greek by birth, his olive skin and dark looks made many girls swoon. Only they, her best friends for life, knew Serena's desire for something more exciting than the quiet life of Richard's housewife. Because, that's what she would be. Richard James was a wealthy man and he didn't want Serena working any regular job. That was just fine with the die-hard princess she was. But it all seemed so boring. She needed excitement. Popping out kids for the working husband didn't seem very princess-like to her.

"Why are you marrying Richard if you know you don't love him?" Mina asked as she eyed an underdressed waiter.

"I'm getting over the hill, guys. I want to have kids. But I need a stable life for 'em. No one night stand."

"Lots of people have kids after their thirty but Sere, you're no where near thirty. You just turned twenty-five." Rei said.

"You're one to talk. You almost broke a heel trying to get down the aisle to Chad." Lita said and laughed.

"True but I am in love with my husband. I had to make sure that witch of a mother didn't try to marry the poor idiot off to some high maintenance gold-digger." They all knew the story. Chad was too sweet for his own good. A musician, he hadn't shed the innocence of youth enough to defend himself against smooth talking woman. It was a good thing he met Rei.

"Guys, I am marrying Richard. That's the end of it. This is the celebration of the end of my single life. No more doubts." She swiped the shot of vodka then moved closer to the stage where a man was trying-but failing miserably to be sexy. She screwed up her face at his gawdy display that a few of the women were eating up. She turned away and headed back to the table.

"Let's go somewhere else. These guys don't know how to dance." They all jumped up since she was already out the door. They walked around peeking into bars and dance clubs but Serena wouldn't put up with the merchandise.

"Sere!" Rei complained. "My feet hurt. Can we just pick one?" Serena frowned then gave up after they showered her with pleading glances.

"Fine." She walked a few more blocks and then she saw the sign. "Prince for Hire. This will do." They hurried in to find the place packed. "Must be a special night."

"I don't think this is a dance club, Sere." Mina said looking around. The people were dressed for a party but not their kind of party. Serena snagged an empty table then the music started.

"Ooh! We made it in time for the show." They watched as ten men were paraded onto a stage. They were all quite handsome.

"Maybe this is a personal escort sort a show." Lita said. A scantily clad woman came on stage and smiled. Her red hair was emphasized by the smoky eye makeup and emerald green dress.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. We will now start the bidding." They paraded man after man and the women went crazy at each. Giggles were heard as the women collected their prize and left the main room. Some even left the building.

"Did you hear how much they paid for these guys?"

"Maybe it's for charity." Ami said. "I think I'll bid too." Ami was a medical doctor so she could afford the prices. "Do you want one too, Mina?"

"Would you?" Mina said delighted. Lita snickered at how they discussed the men as if they were hard candy. "I want that blonde one. He looks nice."

"I guess I'll take that short one. He seems nice enough." Ami said.

He was looking for his errant best friend. He just didn't think the man was serious about auctioning himself off. But here he was watching as the idiot stepped up to the plate. The crowd went crazy. And he couldn't really blame them. His cousin, Prince Andrew was a wanted man. Even if he wasn't the Crown Prince. His blonde hair and green eyes seemed to make all women crazy. His charming smile and personality was the decisive factor. They just couldn't resist his boyish good looks. A particularly high bid had him poking his head around the curtain to see who it was. It was a lively-obviously drunk blonde. She was laughing and looking at Andrew with determined eyes.

"We have ten thousand dollars. Do we have fifteen thousand?" There was murmuring but no answering challenge. "Going once, going twice-sold to the bubbly blonde in the back." She let out a cheer and jumped up and down while Andrew made his way down to her. He looked at the stage and there was one contestant left. He felt sorry for the quiet looking man. He didn't seem the kind to get a high bid. But he was wrong. The MC started listing out the man's credentials and he could literally feel the excitement buzzing. The opening bid was ten thousand. It was answered by a thirty.

"One hundred thousand!" Ami yelled out and the room broke into applause.

"Our highest bid of the night!" the MC cheered. "Dr. Greg has some examining to do tonight." She said slyly. She looked behind her and sighed. "Looks like we're out of Princes tonight." There was a disappointed sigh and music started to play.

He sighed and was about to go collect Andrew when he felt a giant shove to his back. He stumbled onto the stage, managing to regain his balance before he cleared the curtains. "Oh, it looks like we have a late entry." The MC sidled up to him and smile. "Give me your credentials." Before he could correct her mistake bid started flying.

"Fifteen thousand!"

"Fifty thousand!"

"Ninety thousand!"

"One hundred!"

"Looks like we don't need your credentials." She said and smiled. "Do I hear one fifty?" it was answered. "Two hundred?"

"Three hundred thousand!" There was stunned silence. It even seemed that the person who shouted was hiding from prying eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rei said. "You're getting married."

"Oh, come one Rei. It'll just be one date. I'll get to live my fantasy for a few hours then I face the gauntlet."

"Don't sound so happy about it." Lita teased. "Come on, Rei. Let her have this." Serena pleaded with Rei then smiled when she heard the capitulating sigh.

Darien was too stunned to move. The MC was prodding him forward but he wasn't sure he wanted to see who had paid so much just for a date. The crowd parted and he saw a tiny girl coming towards him. _She bid on me? She doesn't look a day over fifteen._ Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and the length of it brushed the back of her knees. The lighting in the club made her eyes look dark -they could have been any colour as far as he could see. He was getting very angry until the girl spoke to him.

"Hi, I'm Serena." The voice definitely did not belong to a fifteen-year-old girl. That voice was sinfully woman. The more he looked at her, the more he saw where she had outgrown her adolescence. He could also see how unbelievable smashed she was. He shook the offered hand and scowled. She was barely keeping her balance on the impossibly high heels. She was short. Very short. He could see that without the heels, she wouldn't even pass his chest. "Do you have a name?" she prompted.

"Darien." He said. He looked over her head and caught the barely constrained laughter on his friend Andrew's face. His scowl deepened.

"Let's get going then. I think I need to get as much as I can out of this date before I pass out from too much alcohol." She said and giggled.

"Or you could just go home." He said. He watched her frown and a thoughtful expression came into her eyes.

"Maybe I should. Maybe you could come home with me. Then tomorrow morning – maybe afternoon – when I get rid of the hangover, we'll have a proper date."

"Come home with you?"

"Sure. My friends will love to have you. My place is big enough." She was already pulling him to the group of girls that paid the most tonight. _Desperate women._ He cursed in his mind. He glared at Andrew who only smiled and shrugged.

True to her word, she let them into a large penthouse suite, told them to make themselves 'comfy', and then she headed to bed. Darien was exhausted enough to fall asleep on the couch without berating Andrew. Next morning would be soon enough. He thought then allowed sleep to claim him.

When he woke up, he didn't expect to be face to face with a curious woman. He jerked back in surprise. Either she didn't have any concept of personal space, or she just didn't care because she didn't move back.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning."

"I'm sure we were introduced last night, I just don't remember." She said then stood. He was rewarded by a flash of white lace beneath the hem of her nightshirt. He cursed silently.

"Darien." He said focusing on the mundane action of casual introduction. "You paid three thousand dollars for a date with me."

"I did? Doesn't seem like something I would do. Must have been drunk as hell." She said. She rubbed her forehead and headed for the kitchen. He could see now that her eyes were a rare blue. They shone even if a little dulled by the drugging effects of her hangover. "Would you like something to eat? I'm sure Lita packed something we can reheat." She bent over to look inside the fridge and Darien had to turn away before his morning erection became anymore painful. He was saved by a bare-chested Andrew when he came out ahead of a sleepy blonde. He knew what had happened in that room. Andrew didn't waste beautiful women like that one. Apparently, they were the only occupants. He remembered vaguely that one was going home to her husband, the other to a boyfriend and the last with the 'doctor' she purchased.

"Morning, Sere!" the young blonde sang. "Feeling sick?"

"Just a little. Thanks for the water and pills."

"No problem." She looked over her shoulder and winked at her friend. "Did you enjoy your purchase last night?" Serena stood up straight in a flash, a blush etched into her face.

"Mina!" she said through clenched teeth. "I did not, for your information nor shall I." She stated.

"Why not? He's-" Serena slapped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Don't say it. Besides, I'm engaged to be married. I don't sleep around with strange men." She looked at the talking men and frowned. "Seems they know each other."

"Childhood friends. Seems your bachelor wasn't part of the show. Lucky you."

"Uh-huh." Serena went back to preparing breakfast. It consisted of soup, toast and the pancakes that Mina was whipping up.

It was a silent eating affair. Mina kept glancing at her companion while Serena was trying to hide from the one glaring at her. When she'd seen him stretched out on her sofa, she couldn't help but take in his features. His well tailor suit did nothing to belittle the strong body he seemed to possess. His hair was midnight black and soft. She tightened her hold on the fork as she remembered touching the sleeping man's hair. His nose was straight and sat well on his chiseled face. His mouth had held her attention. It looked strong. Experienced. She had just decided to test the texture when his eyes popped open. The intensity of his dark blue eyes, made even darker by his dilated pupils made her shiver. Obviously, he was affected by her proximity. When she's stood up, she's glimpsed the impressive bulge in his pants…she stopped her train a thoughts a second too late she realized. "I know you weren't part of the show." She blurted out. "You don't have to go on a date with me." She added.

"Serena!" Mina chided. "Don't listen to her."

"Yeah Dare. Indulge the young woman." Andrew teased.

"Guys, come on. He obviously doesn't want to do it. I already paid, so, he can leave as soon as he's ready." Serena said before eating another piece of the blueberry pancake.

"I'll be around until this buffoon is ready to leave." Darien said. "I have time." He said flippantly. Serena glared at him.

"Uh, Andrew, let's get dressed." She pulled the confused man away from the table.

"Don't do me any favors." She said once Mina's door closed. "I don't need to buy my dates."

"Last night seems to imply differently." He said smugly.

"Last night, I was drunk and out of my mind. I was caught up in the excitement. Besides, I'm engaged. I am not a viable candidate for a date." He frowned. The fact that the woman was engaged seemed to irk him as impossible. What man could possible tame the creature before him. She obviously needed a strong hand. Here she was parading around him in a shirt to short to be called covering. Twice, she'd flashed him with a tantalizing view of the lacy secret beneath.

"Whatever you prefer." He said when his mind wanted to say something else.

Mina and Andrew came out and it was obvious they had been doing much more than getting dressed. It looked to Serena like they had snuck in a morning romp. She was glad the walls were sound proofed. "Serena, I have great news."

"Yeah?"

"Andrew has asked me to come home with him. We leave tomorrow." She was so happy. But Serena was furious.

"Mina! Have you totally lost your mind? This man is a complete stranger!"

"No, Sere-I-"

"And have you forgotten that I'm getting married and you are my maid of honour?"

"Oh-Sere-Andrew I-"

"Don't worry. I can stay until after the wedding." He smiled and kissed her hand. "That is if my Prince wouldn't mind a little vacation."

"Prince?" Serena said.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Mina said always happy to know things first. "Darien here is the Crown Prince of some island-can't pronounce the name – off the coast of Sicily. I googled him."

"Prince?" Serena repeated. She watched a thunderous expression mar the man's face then the passed out.

"Oh dear." Mina said and rushed to the aid of her friend.

"What?" she shot up from the place on the couch and regretted the hasty action.

"Easy there." The voice was Ami's. "You fainted, Serena."

"I know." She said. "I had the most ridiculous dream. Something about-" she stopped when she saw Mina looking at her worriedly and two men arguing silently behind her. "Maybe it was a nightmare." She said and lay back down.

"You're fine from what I can see. Maybe a side effect of the hangover."

"Yeah. Side effect." She looked down at herself and sighed, grateful that was clothed in more than the short nightshirt. "I need a cold shower."

"That could help." Ami said. "I'll check on you later. I'm, late for my shift." She kissed Serena's cheek then left.

"Mina, a word." Serena said once she's dried her hair as best she could.

"Sere, don't be mad at me. I swear I didn't plan on missing your wedding."

"That's not it at all. I'm concerned about your hasty decision to go off with a man you don't know."

"We slept in an apartment with men we don't know." Mina pointed out.

"I was too drunk to consider the danger of that last night but Mina-"

"Sere, I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing. The question is, do you?"

"Me? I'm not doing anything stupid."

"Marrying Richard is stupid. You don't love him. You don't want to marry him. You didn't even plan this wedding."

"Mina-" she warned.

"Richard's a great guy but you shouldn't settle just because you've given up on your dream."

"I accepted it for what it was – a silly dream. Not every dream comes true. Only those you work for. Now I'm working for a man that loves children and me. That's reality."

"And do you love him? DO you love him Serena?"

"Love can come later. I like him well enough."

"Like?" Mina snorted. "Oh the passion just radiates. I can't force you to change your mind but I do pity you. You're going in a virgin and essentially, you're dying a virgin. Richard will never be able to give you that-that-"

"Enough. I don't need orgasms to be happy. I can live without it."

"Yeah. Sure. And humans can breathe in space. You're a big girl too Serena and it's time you made a decision for yourself. I'll be at your wedding but don't be too happy with me if I decide to give a reason why you can't marry Richard." She said sarcastically. Serena's mouth fell open.

"You wouldn't."

"I have ammunition Sere. Only I know that you didn't sleep with Darien."

"HE knows too."

"But he won't be at the wedding to contest it, now will he?"

"You conniving-"

"That's why you love me." Mina stood and straightened her skirt. "I'll see you at the chapel."

Two days prior to the wedding, Serena was admitted to the hospital. Richard was away on business and she was having a panic attack. "Ami, why is she panicking now?"

"Serena is the kind of girl that buries things until she can't handle like normal people." Ami complained. Serena was sedated and sleeping well. "My guess is she fears something is gonna happen at the wedding."

"This all my fault." Mina said.

"Why do you say that?" Rei asked.

"You know I like Richard well enough right?" They all nodded. "I just don't think he's right for Serena. I sort a threatened her about telling everyone she slept with someone else."

"Did she?"

"No! But I just think she's making a huge mistake marrying Richard. She doesn't want him. She wants what marrying him entails. The family. The security. But should all that come at the cost of the passion that she has inside her. I know she'd never be the same once the gravity of what she did set in." They all nodded in agreement. "But I should have kept my big mouth shut. This is her decision."

"Doesn't mean we can't prod her in the right direction." A male voice said.

"Andrew!" Mina hugged the smiling man.

"I have a proposition for you girls. If you're willing-"

"Let's hear it." Rei said impatiently.

"Darien, my friend that Serena _purchased_ a while ago is supposed to choose a bride in the next few days. From Mina, I learned that your friend wants to marry a prince."

"You want us to send Serena off to marry a stranger?"

"They would get to know each other first. I said he chooses a bride. I didn't say they get married right away."

"But still-"

"If anything, she can still refuse. But at least she'd get a chance to compare things here with how they'll go with Darien."

"And is your prince in agreement with this?" Lita asked curiously.

"Well, like your friend here, we'll have to trick them both into it."

"Isn't he just devious?" Mina cheered.

The girls thought for a moment. "How?" Rei asked. She was the final authority on all things Serena.

"The prince cannot be scandalized. If he is supposedly told that his midnight romp with a woman would be plastered for the world to see, he has no choice but to marry her to keep it quiet. We'll do the tipping off though."

"And what about Serena?" Rei prompted.

"Threaten to tell her family." Andrew said.

"That won't work. Her family loves her to pieces." She snapped her finger. "Threaten to tell Richard's family. She is so scared they'll pull their son out of this arrangement-"

"Then it's settled. No one can know about this." Ami said.

"Deal."

Darien was outraged. Who the hell saw them? Who would want to tarnish not only his, but an innocent woman's reputation? The sneak wouldn't even accept a bribe. The growled in frustration. How should he handle this?

"Andrew!"

"What are you yelling about now? You need to mellow out, Darien."

"Mellow out?! Because of you and your adventure lust, I'm being blackmailed into marrying a woman I don't even like."

"Blackmailed? Marry? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Serena. Mina's damn friend."

"You're going to marry Serena?" Andrew asked flummoxed.

"No. Not if I can help it."

"So pay off the blackmailer."

"He doesn't want money. He wants to ruin me unless I do the _honorable_ thing."

"I don't know what to tell you, man." Andrew looked at him concerned. "Especially since you can't do the honorable thing if she's getting married in five hours." Darien, for the first time, looked panicked.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" she cried as she paced. Her wedding down swished about her and she rung a wet napkin in her hand.

"Sere-"

"This is all my stupid fault. I should have stayed home like you told me to, Rei." She wiped more tears and went back to pacing. "Now they are going to tell a complete lie which Richard's mother is going to believe because she doesn't like me. And Richard trusts her implicitly."

"Call off the wedding." Mina said.

"And what about the guest?"

"They'll have to just deal with it." Mina said.

"And what do I tell poor Richard? He's going to be devastated."

"Yes but at least he'll still think you an angel pure as the driven snow."

"But-"

"What is your heart telling you?"

"My heart? My heart was never apart of this arrangement." She said simply and it struck her as cold – so unlike her. "Who would do this?" They all shrugged, confusion and apprehension carved into their features. After five minutes of silence except for Serena's swishing skirts, she sighed and sat in defeat.

"Sere?"

"Call Richard. Tell him to get here immediately." She said then retreated to the bathroom to undress.

She considered how strange her life was. Not two hours ago, she was supposed have been led out of a church with a new husband. Now she was on a plane headed to Sicily. Or somewhere there about. She'd just lied to Richard about being in love with someone else when Darien came charging into the room demanding that she marry him. After an hour of yelling and explanations, she finally agreed to the terms of marriage to a prince.

"Suddenly, this doesn't seem so glamorous." She murmured.

"What doesn't?"

"Nothing." She said to her brooding companion.

"Don't worry about it. Things are going to be fine." He said though it was obvious he wasn't too sure about it himself.

"Look, we'll just get this over with and then go our separate ways. I'll play the wife, you the husband and we'll get on with our lives."

"And what about children?"

"They'll be well taken care of and loved by us both. They need not worry about our relationship. But, that is the future. Let's deal with the present. Now, if it all possible, don't talk to me right now."

"I liked you better when you were drunk." He said then turned away to putter on his laptop.

She honestly didn't know how long it took to get to their island; she didn't really care. She was just immensely happy the ride was over. Now on to more depressing matters.

"You'll be fitted for your dress tomorrow. You'll take care of the wedding details-"

"Hold up." She said grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "You're leaving the details to me? I don't think so. I am being forced into this thing as much as you are. You will help me or do it by yourself."

"I have more important things to do than discuss what colour the decorative fabric will be or what flowers will be in your bouquet."

"You think this is a game? As if my schedule won't be filled with sessions for my instructions. You expect me to conjure up a few extra hours in the day to do all the planning by myself?"

He glared at her. "You'll have to find a way to do it because I can't help you." He pulled his jacket away from her and continued to walk away.

"Darien, Darien, Darien." She walked by his side, a bemused expression on her face. "Think wisely about this. Unless you want to show up to your wedding in a burlap sack, you will help me plan this."

"As if I'd leave you to get my suit." He said snidely. "You look about your girly things then show up."

"My girly things?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I'll show up naked." She said and stalked off. He looked at her retreating back and had to force the violent thoughts from his mind. He had never throttled a woman, but she was pushing him hard. If this was how his life was going to be, he might pray for an early grave. Might.

He found himself worried about her parting comment over the next few days. She hadn't spoken one word to him since. And the tutors he had set up for her said she wouldn't say one word to them either. He had his personal assistant call all the bridal shops and he found Serena hadn't done anything towards arranging their wedding. He swore vehemently.

"Sarah, I'm leaving early today." The woman looked at him from behind her reader, a startled expression on her face.

"What?" she managed to say.

"I said I am going home, early."

"How early?"

"In an hour. I need you to prepare anything I need to look over tonight and hold everything else. Hold my calls."

"Does this have anything to do with your mysterious intended bride? She's more elusive than the boogeyman. I'm beginning to think you made her up to buy yourself more time to live a bachelor life."

"Oh she's real. A real pain in the ass." He said and laughed. "I should have accepted your marriage proposal Sarah." He laughed again and went back to work. He missed the hurt and disappointed look that crossed his PA's face.

"I'll drive you home so you can work on the way. I'll also get you settled."

"You just want to sneak a peek at the woman." He said. "But I won't pass on the offer. Be ready in an hour."

Two hours later, they were pulling up to Darien's palace. "Maybe you should start working from home. Now that you're settling down, you'll need to at least appear to have a home life."

"That would save a lot of travel time." He said thoughtfully. "I'll think about it."

"We're here." She parked the car and then opened his door to him. She followed him into the house, laughing at something he said. This was what Serena walked in on. "Is this her? She's absolutely adorable, Darien."

"Serena, this is my PA Sarah. And Sarah, this is my wife to be."

"So nice to meet you." Sarah extended her hand and Serena took it but didn't respond.

Serena watched as the woman's audacity shriveled under her silence. "Serena-" Darien warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She hasn't learned the language yet, has she?" Serena smiled at her and took back her hand. She waved to Darien and sauntered up the stairs.

"Uh-thanks for driving me home, Sarah." He kissed her cheek and showed her out. "We'll talk about that working from home thing tomorrow."

"Bye." She waved cutely at him then he closed the door. He turned sharply and stormed up the stairs to Serena's bedroom. He barged in without knocking. He realized she'd been waiting.

"I expect my wife to a polite woman." He said through his clenched teeth. When she just looked at him and said nothing, he gripped her upper arms and pulled her up to his face. "I expect and answer, woman." She glared at him and he saw her fighting the urge to lash out. He squeezed her arms tighter knowing that she would bruise. There was no way skin that beautiful wouldn't. "Determined to keep quiet huh? I can make you talk." She looked at him skeptically and he smirked. "You'll do more than talk after this." He said and proceeded to kiss her. She squeaked in protest at the invasion but he would teach her a lesson. She pummeled his chest and tried to evade his lips but a well-placed hand stopped that nonsense.

He backed her up against the high bed. Any other woman would have fallen backward but Serena was so short, it prevented the action. He hefted her up and followed her down. He had to release her mouth and she used the advantage to try to scramble across the bed. "All it takes for me to stop is for you to open that pretty mouth and speak." He said as he grabbed her leg and pulled her back under him. He reclaimed her lips and proceeded to torture her.

Serena wasn't sure how she ended up being seduced by the obviously angry prince. He had managed to bare her chest to him. Her bra maintained her modesty. She was so distracted by his warm mouth on her cool skin that she almost missed the warm hand that traveled languorously up her leg. She struggled anew because there was only one place that hand was going. This had to stop. Keeping silent really wasn't worth her virginity.

"Alright! Stop!" she said and he stilled.

"Aww, I was hoping you'd keep quiet after all." He said and smirked at her.

"Get off me, Darien." She said.

"I rather like this position. It impresses on you the importance of talking." He settled himself more comfortably in the cradle of her hips and smiled at her blush. "Now explain to me why you aren't learning the language."

"If you had asked me before hand, I would have told you I already speak your language. I majored in foreign languages at university."

"The mature way would have been to just tell me." He remembered his first impression of her adolescence and wondered if it was a reality.

"Yes it would have but if you'd bothered to ask me, you would have also known I have a penchant for being immature." She replied smartly. He scowled at her.

"And why aren't you making arrangements for the wedding? It is two weeks away."

"What plans? The staff has gone ahead and ordered the flowers and the food. I didn't have to do a thing but show up."

"And your dress?"

"I said I was going naked." She smiled.

"This isn't a joke."

"And I told you if you didn't help me, I wouldn't do anything either. So if you want me to show up in a dress, you order it."

"You stubborn little-"

"Don't finish that statement if you want to walk out of this room a man." She warned. "Are you done questioning me?"

"For now." He let her up and then deliberately re-buttoned her blouse even though she protested. "We are going to least try to be civil if this is going to work."

"This wasn't supposed to work. We're being blackmailed, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he said anger flashing in his eyes.

"I guess Sarah didn't understand why all of a sudden she wasn't top of your list."

"What?"

"You're PA?" Serena said and proceeded to undo the blouse he just did up. She went to a drawer and pulled out a nightshirt. He watched in amusement as she literally disrobed before him. She pulled the nightshirt over her head before continuing. "I'll have to watch my back around her." She said. He was too distracted by her undoing her bra and pulling it of through her sleeve.

"Watch your back?"

"You're too smart a guy to not see she has the hots for you. Did you hear what she said to me? Adorable?" she laughed and unzipped her skirt and pulled it off. Darien realized she was dressed much the same as she was on that morning. He actually cringed when he saw the red, barely there underwear.

"Adorable." He repeated.

"Are you listening to me?" she rounded on him and folded her arms. It made him remember, painfully, that she didn't have on a bra. "I guess you're a pervert." She said.

"Yeah. Sure."

"And you like eating chicken butt."

"Yeah. Chicken." She snapped her finger in front of his face. "Huh? You say something?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"I'm ordering a pizza-"

"If you don't want to be poisoned in the near future, you'll tell the head chef you want a pizza." He said and smiled.

"We have a chef? I mean- _you _have a chef?" he smiled at her use of the former pronoun.

"Doesn't every prince? Just pick up the phone, dial one and you'll get the kitchen." She nodded, excitement filling her up. She ran to the phone and dialed the number than excitedly ordered her homemade pizza. She turned to see Darien doing the most unbelievable thing when she was done.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm changing."

"S-so why don't you go to your room?" she was sporting a light blush by now because he was shirtless and currently unbuckling his pants.

"Why? I don't have a problem getting undressed in front of you."

"Well I have a problem with you getting undressed in front of me!" she exclaimed.

"Again, why? You just undressed in front of me."

"I what?" Serena looked down at her clothes and then she turned the most delicious shade of red. She squeaked and he had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"You mean you didn't notice?" he asked incredulously.

"If I had noticed, do you think I would have done it?" she said and sank to the floor. "What kind of man stands and watches while a woman undresses?"

"A husband, a boyfriend, any man with blood in his veins-" he listed in amusement.

"You really are a pervert. I bet you peeked at my undies just like at the apartment."

"You noticed?"

"I had a man in the middle of my apartment. Of course I noticed what he was looking at. I however was nursing a hangover and the after effects of alcohol consumption."

"Maybe you should see someone-"

"I don't have a drinking problem, Prince Darien. If fact, that was my first and last time drinking. That reminds me, instruct the caterers to just give me sparkling juice or water."

"Do it yourself."

"Then deal with a drunken wife." She warned. He growled at her.

"You are too stubborn to be real." Just to irk her, he shucked of his pants and snapped the waist of his boxers as she gaped at him. "Let me know when that pizza gets here."

Two weeks flew by quickly. Darien made sure to order Serena's dress because she adamantly refused to comply with his wishes. They said their vows in front of their friends and families then headed to the reception.

"Sere!" Mina cheered. "I was your maid of honour after all."

"And I'm glad."

"So you're happy?" Lita asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I married my prince after all." She said and smiled at them broadly. They frowned at her.

"Sere?"

"I'm fine guys. I'm just nervous about tonight. I don't think he knows I'm not a-you know." She whispered.

"You didn't tell him?" Ami asked flabbergasted.

"I didn't find the right time with all the planning. I guess he'll find out tonight."

"You could wait before-you know-" Lita said. "Get to know him a little better."

"I know enough. Trust me. We'll be the happiest couple." She said and barely managed a smiled. "I gotta go make the necessary rounds. The king and queen seem nice. Though, King Darien makes me a little nervous. A lot of these people are seeing me for the first time."

"She doesn't seem too happy." Rei said. "You think we did the right thing?"

"Time will tell. She seems determined to go through with this." Ami commented.

"She was also determined to marry a man she didn't love." Rei added.

"And she married Darien thinking to save her reputation." Lita said.

"Did we make things worse?" Mina asked.

"She'll let us know, eventually." Rei said watching the smiling girl.

"I guess she will." Mina said.

That night, Darien didn't think he would have had to administer CPR to his new wife. He realized her anxiety the closer it got to the end of the reception. He noted the panicked look the closer they got to the matrimonial room. He just didn't think she'd pass out once she looked at the decorated bed. When she came to, she was too out of it for any explanations. He tucked her in and climbed in beside her. He went to work the next morning while she was still asleep.

"Didn't think I'd see you today." Sarah said and blew her nose into a tissue. Her eyes were red and her skin was blotchy.

"You okay? I didn't see you at the wedding."

"Caught a cold. Can you believe it? But I couldn't miss work." She looked near tears rather than sick but she never lied to him in the past. But Serena's words tugged at his conscience. He smiled sympathetically at her.

"Go on home. I'm not planning to work today. I just came to get something I needed." She nodded and then left.

Serena was up as soon as the door closed. She was mortified. She knew she overreacted last night. _Why did I have to pass out?_ She groaned with embarrassment and buried her head in the pillow. She was a married woman and still a virgin. She felt like crying. She jumped up when the door opened and Darien stepped in.

"Are you feeling better?" he looked amused and she seriously tried to stop the tears but they came anyway. "Oh shit." He hurried to her and tried to soothe her. "I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't expect you to cry." She cried that much harder. He hugged her and she buried her face away from his eyes. "I'm sorry. Please stop crying." It took a while but she finally stopped crying. His shirt was soaked. "Why are you crying?"

"Last night was embarrassing. What woman passes out on her wedding night from panic?"

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Only when I'm stressed. My mind just checks out."

"You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could promise it wouldn't happen again."

"Why were you stressed?"

"N-no reason." She said.

"You're lying, Princess Serena."

"J-just forget it happened okay?"

"My wife passing out in our matrimonial room is cause for concern." She groaned and flopped back unto the bed. "It won't go past these doors."

"If you promise not to mention it to anyone or bring it up ever again, I'll tell you."

"I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise." She threatened then breathed deeply. "I was nervous."

"About?"

"The wedding night."

"Why? It's nothing new to you. We'd come in, roll around for a while then sleep." He said flippantly and she stared astounded at him. "What?"

"That's all it would have been to you? A romp under the cover? I guess it was a good thing I passed out." She said angrily.

"What is going on in that head of yours? You and I both know there is no love lost between us. What else could the consummation of our marriage be?" Angry as she was, she was close to tears again.

"I guess your right." She said quietly. _And there goes the last of my dreams. Marrying a prince sucks._

"So how about we pick up where we left off last night."

"Uh-no." she said and struggled out of the bed. "I'm never having sex with you." This floored him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sleeping with you wasn't part of the deal."

"And how do you suppose we'll have children then?" he said.

"I've changed my mind. I can't have children with you. Children need more than what we can ever over them."

"What? They'll have everything readily available. They need only speak the word."

"Children aren't as obtuse as people make them out to be. They'll know this is a marriage in name only."

"Dammit! I intend to have sex with my wife!"

"No!"

"Why not?" he really didn't care that it sounded pitiful. She had him in a constant state of arousal ever since he saw her that night in the club.

"I just can't." she said and proceeded to get dressed.

"That isn't a reason."

"Well that's all you're gonna get." She started to get dressed.

"I didn't think I'd need one with you as I wife;" he said. "I guess I need a mistress."

"W-What? I can't believe you just said that."

"My wife just told me she wasn't ever going to sleep with me. If you don't want me mauling you one night, I'll need a mistress to work off the edge." She looked at him stunned, then sad then defeated.

"Fine. Do as you please. It's not my business." He was angry at her quiet acceptance so he just left. The slamming of the door made her jump.

She pondered on her fantasy life and wondered why she ever thought she wanted to be married to someone as busy as a prince. Aside from the fact that he was avoiding her – for obvious reasons – she never saw him. And now, she was lonely. The servants skirted around her, treating her with deference because of her upgraded status. She had no one to talk to and the one person she could have had to talk to now and then, she told him she didn't want anything to do with him. Not only that, she sent him into the arms of another woman.

"I am an idiot." She said. She considered calling her friends and asking for advice but she knew they'd never let her live down the wedding night scenario. "I am such a wuss." She said out loud. She again decided she would tell Darien she made a mistake but her pride wouldn't allow her to beg. "I am running out of words to describe my stupidity and cowardly nature." She complained.

"Maybe I can help." She groaned at the voice.

"Darien, it doesn't seem like it, but I want to be left alone."

"That's not what I hear. My servants say you mope around like a lost kitten." He said sitting across from her. She looked at him and bit her lip. He really was attractive.

"Your servants talk too much." She said. "This is something the prince doesn't need to take care of. He has more important things to do." She said reiterating his former words.

"What new husband doesn't spend time with his lonely bride? And don't deny it." He said then stood. "Come. I'll take you on a little tour."

"Why are you being nice to me?" she stood and followed him to the garage. "I did the equivalent of cutting off your manhood a few days ago."

"True but you also gave me permission to have a mistress." He smiled at her.

"You found one that quickly?" she was surprised and disappointed. The mauling he'd promised didn't seem so bad in light of this new information. "Can I have a mister then?"

"Serena, if you're not going to have sex with your husband, are you going to have sex with a stranger?"

"True. Maybe that's why I can't have sex with you. You're a stranger to me. And what woman wants to hear 'let's get this over with' her-" she was about to tell him but she literally bit her tongue on the admission. He however waited for the conclusion.

"Her what?"

"Never mind. But you are a stranger to me, Darien Shields and no woman worth anything would sleep with a man – husband or no – who said 'let's get this over with'." He considered her words for a minute.

"So if we got to know each other and I wasn't so callous about the whole affair, you would consider breaking your vow of celibacy?" She looked at him and nodded though she really wanted to correct that last word. She didn't have a vow of celibacy. She had a vow of chastity. If only he knew. "Why are you compromising now?" he looked at her suspiciously as he chose their transportation then helped her in. "You're hiding something from me, Serena Shields."

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said and smiled.

"Should I seduce it from you?" he threatened, crowding her into the passenger seat.

"I'm not sure you could do that here." She said not realizing how naïve she sounded.

"You'd be surprised what and where I can do-that." He said trailing his hand up her exposed thigh. He watched with fascination as her face turned red and it got worse the higher his hand went. He was curious how far she'd let him go with this query. He brushed his hand casually over the junction at her thighs and winced when her thighs snapped shut around it.

"S-stop that." She whimpered. She was looking away from him, desperately trying to beat the heat on her cheeks. He moved his hand and she squeaked so softly he would have missed it had he not been so focused on her reaction.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were an innocent." She chuckled nervously.

"I guess you know better then." She said softly.

"I guess I do." He said and cupped her deliberately. "Makes me wonder-" he didn't finish his thought because her incessant lip nibbling forced him to take action.

She knew he was going to kiss. She knew it would be like a drug. She just didn't know how tempting it would be while his hand touched her so intimately. She whimpered helplessly into his mouth, her hip moving to put more pressure where her body craved it. He trailed kisses along her jaw then her neck. She whimpered as he suckled at her pulse.

"I underestimated your appeal, wife." He murmured against her fevered skin. She knew she was flushed and she cursed her fair skin. He pulled his hand back slowly, mostly because her legs wouldn't budge edgewise to make the process faster. Her mind was befuddled but she one thought rang out - how would he rate her appeal in light of her inexperience?

He watched her with her eyes closed. She seemed to be savouring what just happened between them. Yet there was worry there. He had proved that she was attracted to him but there was something that held her back. What was her secret? Why did he feel like he already knew? He straightened her skirt, brushed her hair back into place, and settled her in the seat. She allowed the attention. When he started the car, she looked over at him and he had to smile.

"People are going think we had sex in this car if I walk around looking like this." She said. He had to agree. Her skin was flushed, and her lips red from the suction. It made him anxious to see what she would look like under the effects of an orgasm.

"What was it like growing up here?" she asked a few hours later. "It seems so-rich." She gushed.

"Well, I don't know about growing up here, per say. I grew up under constant guard. But I liked it well enough. Andrew eased the tension of my early responsibilities."

"He's a good friend it seems."

"He's trouble." Darien said but he smiled. "I was there to stop him that night we met."

"Why? It was for charity."

"The proceeds, yes. But Andrew was there for fun."

"A little fun never hurt anybody. Anyway, it's good that you didn't stop him. I think Mina is falling for him."

"I'd say the same too. Andrew has never stayed away from home this long for any woman."

"He better not hurt her." Serena muttered.

"And what would you do if he did?" Darien said amused.

"Don't laugh. I can show him a thing or two. Then I'd let Rei and Lita have their way. Maybe I'd spare him Ami."

"Why? Ami seems like the darling of the group."

"Oh she is but she is also a she-bear; she has drugs at her disposal. I'm sure Andrew would recover." She said seriously. Darien couldn't help it. He had to laugh. The idea of Andrew being tortured by the four women was hilarious. "Laugh all you want. You just remember the same applies to you." She warned.

"I'm sure it does." He said wiping his eyes. "But there isn't any possibility of me hurting you. You're not in love with me." He stated. She looked at him critically.

"And is it out of the question for me to eventually grow to love you?" she asked conversationally. He looked at her then smiled.

"I'd advise against it. I'm not going to grow to love you at all." He said coldly. Her fork clattered to the plate and she looked wide-eyed at him. She was too stunned to recognize that the statement hurt her deeply or she would have cried.

"Well, I guess I've been warned." She went back to eating. A few minutes later, she spoke again. "This isn't going to work."

"What's not going to work?"

"This marriage. We should get it annulled." It was his turn to be stunned. He used the action of drinking water to give him time to think.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"This marriage isn't a good idea. I should have just taken the shame of a sullied reputation. This is so much worse." He wasn't pleased by her analysis.

"The marriage has been pleasant thus far." He stated.

"Pleasant? Newlyweds don't have pleasant marriages. They have steamy, passionate romances. We are roommates."

"We could have been having that steamy passionate romance if you hadn't-" he stopped and smiled. "A promise is a promise." She glared at him.

"But you were thinking about it." She accused.

"Before we make any hasty-"

"This marriage was a hasty decision."

"Before we make any hastier decisions, let's give this arrangement a try."

"You mean you working off sexual tension with your mistress while I live a cha-a celibate life. Do I happen to know this woman?" he smiled and signaled for the check.

"Mistresses are supposed to be a secret." He said. "Let's head home."

Time seemed to drag by and Serena decided she wasn't going to get to know this man that she married. And she wasn't going to sleep with him either. She could do civilized though. She realized being a princess wasn't as laid back as she dreamed it would be. She was constantly trying to diffuse arguments over some business deal or another. It's a good thing she had done a stint as a cooperate translator. She was somewhat equipped to settle disputes and get meetings back on track. Her knowledge of four languages helped too. She had just spent four hours with the equivalent of a playground fight.

"Someone looks tired."

"I know what they mean now when they say 'be careful what you wish for'." She rubbed the back of her neck and groaned. "Politicians are children. They whine just as much."

"How about I draw you a warm bath and give you a massage?"

"As long as that's where it stops, I don't have a problem."

"Don't worry about that. I have another-uh-engagement tonight." She smirked at him.

"Ah, I see. Well see you tomorrow dear. I'll just send you on your way now."

"No. I'll make good on my promises."

An hour later, she was asleep under the soft pressure of his hands. He had to grit his teeth against the sweet temptation she presented. "You're lucky I love you, Andrew." He murmured before placing a kiss on Serena's forehead.

"It is so good to be home." Andrew said. "New York is a very busy city."

"And what of fair Mina?"

"She is an angel."

"Serena thinks you two might be in love."

"I hope so. I'd hate to lose this one. Really hate it." He said seriously.

"You're sure this time, Drew?"

"No. I am scared witless that she'll leave me." He said, worry distorting his features. Then he smiled. "So how are the new wife and you?"

"We're doing fine. It's not so bad. No pressure."

"Then our work is done." Andrew is deep into his fifth glass of straight vodka by now.

"You're work?" Darien said. "Were you playing matchmaker?" he was genuinely amused since Andrew knew of the circumstances of his marriage to Serena.

"We made sure you and her got married. After I heard she wanted to marry a prince, it was destiny that you two would be together." Darien was intrigued by the tale.

"Really? How did you ensure that we would get married?"

"Blackmail. Can you believe it? You never saw it coming. But, we were worried for a bit there. Now I can tell the girls to stop worrying. Everything is fine."

"So it was a set up?" he forced out a laugh so Andrew could keep talking.

"Yeah." He yawned. "Don't tell anybody I told you this, huh? Darien can't find out." He turned over and fell asleep. Darien knew Andrew didn't normally drink but he was obviously stressed about Mina. He didn't hold his liquor very well. One cup was his limit. He grimaced as the news settled in his mind. They had formulated a plan to trap him into a marriage. He wanted to hit something but he needed to hear it from her first. From her mouth. No need to jump to conclusions. He drew a sheet over Andrew and slipped out.

He made it home in record time. He breezed pass a surprised servant and stormed up the stairs. He needed to be calm by the time he got to the door. For now, he would seethe. He pushed open the door ready for the confrontation. Her voice gave him pause.

"I was ready to give up but it's not so bad." He heard her pause then she laughed. "I know, I know I should have told you guys but-look that's the past. I always thought blackmail was horrible but it worked out pretty well for me." He inhaled sharply. Anger made his skin flush red. His heart thudded against his chest. He felt the beginnings of a headache.

"…he doesn't know yet. He'll be upset when he finds out but he'll get over it. It wasn't that big a secret. He was bound to…find…out…" her words trailed off because he had snatched the phone from her ear and flung it against the wall. Serena carefully levered herself unto the bed and away from him. He was walking towards her and he knew he looked homicidal. She looked terrified and confused. He expected guilt. His mind decided terrified was equivalent to guilty.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? How long were you going to lie to me? How long were you going to pretend to be an innocent victim instead of the conniving slut that you are?" he watched as her face froze and her mouth fell open. She had stopped trying to get away from him. He used the opportunity to grab her upper arms and drag her to him. He glared at her and clenched his teeth. He was a step away from physical violence.

"Darien, you're-you shouldn't be this angry."

"Shouldn't be this angry?" he flung her away from him and she bounced on the bed. "Shouldn't be this angry?"

"I was going to tell you, eventually. There just wasn't a right time." She said.

"You're right. If you had told me before this farce of a marriage, I would not have married you."

"You wanted a-" she couldn't even say it.

"How dare you trick me into marrying you? And you planned it with my best friend of all people. He's lucky I love him too much to get rid of him. But you-" he hummed in anger. "You'll have the annulment papers by tomorrow. You'll be required to take a physical to prove lack of recent sexual activity. Once you sign it, my private jet will be waiting to take you home." He slammed the door behind him and Serena was even more confused.

"Recent?" she said to herself. "So what were we arguing about? What was he so angry about?" she laid back, the soft pillow cradling her aching head. "What did I plan with Andrew? I haven't said a mouthful to the man." She murmured.

True to his word, the annulment papers were delivered in an unmarked envelop by a frowning man. No doubt he'd been up all night preparing the documents. Her phone rang as she was opening the envelope.

"Hello?"

"This is Doctor Leone. I'm calling to confirm the appointment made by your husband this morning."

"Appointment?"

"I'm supposed to confirm-" she cleared her throat and Serena almost cried.

"It's okay. When did he make it for?"

"Today at two."

"I'll be there. Th-thanks for calling."

"No problem you're majesty." She said then rang off.

Two took a long time to come. At one, a car pulled up and the man from earlier got out. He ushered her in and proceeded to talk. She realized he had yet to introduce himself. "I will be present at the exam to witness the findings of the examination and to ensure no duplicity occurs. I will…" She tuned him out for the most part until they got to the exam room. She turned to him and waited for him to look up from his phone.

"You need to go inside, your majesty." He said snidely. Serena narrowed her eyes at the ugly man and stood her ground.

"Look here, ugly-short man, I understand the nature of these proceedings but there is no way I'm spreading my legs while you are looking up them. I will require five minutes with this physician to discuss my rights then, and only then will I let you inside the room. If you refuse this request, you can just go to hell. I'll hitch a ride on a rowboat back to America." He looked fit to argue but he nodded.

"I'm Mrs. Shields. I guess I'll be Ms. Tsukino after today." She shook the doctor's hand.

"I regret that we meet under such circumstances. I was hoping that the next time I saw a Shields it would be to ensure a healthy pregnancy and delivery." She smiled at Serena sympathetically.

"Look, yesterday when this was thrown at me, I wasn't exactly told why I'm being instructed to sign these papers but that's beside the point. I'm gonna sign the papers anyway. He wants to confirm that we didn't have sex and that will be pretty easy given that I've never had sex."

"Okay." The doctor nodded.

"Another thing. He doesn't know and I'd prefer that he didn't. When this is all done, I'll call you with the details. Just confirm what they want but leave out the virgin aspect of it."

"But-"

"Please, as my doctor you have to obey the doctor-patient privacy privilege thing. Tell them the truth just leave out the virgin part."

"As you wish. I was going to agree with you I just wanted know why. Promise to call me?" the doctor said.

"As soon as I'm home, I'll call." She looked at her watch. "Better let in the ugly-short man or he'll think I'm doing duplicitous things." She mocked. She opened the door and the lawyer entered with a nurse in tow.

"I'll have to ask you to stand to the side, sir." Dr. Leone said. "This may be special circumstances but I will respect the privacy of patients as much as possible." The man muttered something rude but stepped to the side. The nurse draped a cloth over Serena and then the minutes ticked away slowly. "All done Ms. Tsukino." Serena smiled gratefully at her. "Per your request, I can confirm that this young woman has not had sex recently." The lawyer looked at the nurse who also nodded.

"Very well. We are done here. Shall we go now, Mrs. Shields?"

"My name is Ms. Tsukino." Serena said proudly. "And I'll have to ask you to step outside so I can make myself decent." He nodded and then left to wait. "Thank you, Dr. Leone." She hugged the doctor then left to pack her bag.

Serena didn't realize how hard it would be to pack up and leave this life behind. She still wasn't sure why Darien was so furious or what prompted his sudden decision. She thought they were doing fine. Becoming friends even. When she felt the moisture on the back of her hand, she was incensed that he had made her cry. And she wasn't sure why she was crying. She stuffed the last of her clothes in the bag and then dragged it to the top of the stairs. She saw a servant at the bottom and the did the most ridiculous thing. She smirked at her, turned up her nose and walked away. Serena called on her inner child and threw the suitcase down the long flight of stairs. It bounced into a table and knocked an expensive but inconsequential crystal vase to the ground. It shattered satisfyingly. She girl turned in shock and then watched Serena saunter down the stairs.

"I see you have it in your head that once I'm gone you'll have a fair shot at Prince Darien." She said to the girl. "Forget it, you're not his type. Besides, Sarah has second dibs on him. Now clean this mess up before someone sees it." She casually ran her hand across the table. "And see about the dusting. This place is filthy." She walked out to the car as the butler collected her bag.

"It was good having you here, Madam Shields."

"It's Miss Tsukino again." She said to the pleasant old man. James. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"Do stay in touch, Serena." He said and kissed her hand.

"I'll try. And James?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"T-take care of him for me." She swallowed the tears and ducked into the car.

When Darien came home, he knew at once that she had left. It was tangible. The butler stiffly removed his jacket. "Princess Serena said to give you her regards."

"I don't want them." He said.

"I'm sure." James said. "Your father says the final papers have been signed and you are to be coroneted in a month. But in light of recent events, I don't think the king will turn over his throne to his unmarried son."

"Life just keeps getting worse. I'll call him and tell him to hold off on retiring publicly."

"Tsk tsk. A most disappointing turn of events. Perhaps another speedy marriage is imminent?" the butler questioned.

"Stop meddling old man." Darien said affectionately.

"Lord Andrew is waiting for you in your office. He seems particularly upset about something."

"He'll be worse when I'm done with him."

"Shall I send up refreshments?"

"Don't bother."

As soon as he entered the office, Andrew started talking. "Dare, I swear we didn't mean any harm. I mean I could tell you liked her and that was better than how you felt about the women you had to choose from."

"Drew-"

"We're really sorry. And if wasn't so freaked about Mina, I wouldn't have messed things up for you. You have been happier than ever, if not slightly frustrated for some reason. Well-whatever. Don't punish Serena for-"

"She deserves to be punished for being part of this. And then she put on this-this-act. You're just lucky I haven't banished you for your treachery."

"Dare, would you listen for one second?"

"I've listened long enough." Darien continued. "I'm gonna ask that you take a leave of absence from my home for a while."

"Dare-"

"Goodbye Andrew. And if I were you, I'd be careful of blondes with blue eyes." He left the flustered man in his office and headed for a dark room where he could brood for a while.

His phone rang and he knew it was Andrew. It had been Andrew for the past two hours. "Okay, what do you want?" he said impatiently into the mouthpiece.

"Just answer me two questions."

"Two questions."

"If you knew that Serena was not involved, would you have ended the marriage?"

"No."

"Do you love her?"

"What? I've known her for a few months. How could I love her?"

"Do you?"

"Andrew-"

"Answer the question."

"No. But I like her. But I can't forgive her for this betrayal."

"Did you tell her why you ended the marriage?"

"That's three."

"Give me a break, Darien."

"Fine. I didn't need to. She was talking to one of her friends about it. And when I confronted her, she didn't deny it."

"Well, this is confusing."

"What is?"

"Serena couldn't have confessed something she didn't know about."

"Stop trying to cover for her."

"Dare, I'm not. Seriously. Serena had no idea what we were doing or planning."

"Who is this we?"

"The girls and I. They didn't want her to marry Richard. Mina said the reason she was drunk enough to buy you that night was because she was depressed about the wedding.

"And why was I the chosen candidate?"

"As your best friend, I could not see you marrying any of those snobs that were lined up for you. I couldn't let you do that. I meddled and look where it got me. My brother kicks me out of his house, my girlfriend is mad at me for messing up Serena's life – how do I fix this, Darien?"

"Why are you trying to cover for her?" Darien asked again.

"Darien, whatever she admitted to had nothing to do with this. She wouldn't have married you like that, Dare. She strikes me as the person who would work honestly for what she wanted." Darien couldn't deny that truth. She did work hard. "Give her a chance to explain herself man."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll listen. But no promises."

Serena got home around midnight. She lugged the suitcase behind her and into the dark apartment. She paused at what she heard. Crying? "Wh-who's there?"

"Sere? It's me." She recognized the voice as Mina.

"Why are you crying in the dark?"

"Don't turn on the light. I don't want to see your face while I'm telling you this. And please don't do or say anything until I'm finished."

"Okay."

It took less then ten minutes for Mina to tell the whole devious tale. Serena couldn't have spoken if she tried.

"Serena?"

"Mina, I want you to leave."

"Se-"

"Please, just leave." Serena heard her shuffle out then the door closed behind her. She tried counting to ten but by the time she got to three she couldn't help it. She screamed loud and long. Then she just collapsed against the sofa and cried.

"Have any of you heard from her?" Ami asked.

"No. I know she's at the apartment because I hear her crying in her room." Mina said. "But she never comes out. She doesn't even eat."

"Do you think she was in love with him?"

"That could be the only reason she's taking it so hard." Lita said. "Being mad at us is expected but-I've never seen Serena so sad."

"I haven't heard from Andrew in a month." Mina said sadly.

"You told him not to call you ever again." Rei said.

"I didn't mean it. I was just so-mad. I was mad at him and myself and you guys. We messed her up. And all for a fantasy." Mina wiped at a few errant tears then they fell into despairing silence.

Later that night, Mina called Andrew. "Hello?" a groggy voice said.

"A-Andrew?"

"Mina!" he exclaimed into the phone. "I-I didn't think I'd hear from you-"

"Andy, I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"It was my stupid idea." He said. "I miss you, Mina."

"I-I- miss you too. I want to see you."

"I want to see you too but I can't."

"Why not?" she said near tears.

"I'm-ahem-I'm getting married." Silence. "Mina? Mina? Hello?"

"I heard-I h-h-heard you." She said. "C-c-congratulations."

"Don't congratulate me!" he yelled. "I want to marry you. I want to be with you."

"Then why-"

"Darien has run away. Until he is found, I am next in line to the throne. The king wishes to retire and he isn't too happy that his former daughter-in-law is half way around the world."

"W-what should I do?" Mina asked.

"Come get me, angel. Please come get me." He pleaded. "And bring Serena too."

"I haven't seen her since she got back. Andy, she's locked herself in her room and she hasn't eaten or showered in days. She cries constantly. I think she loves him. Deeply."

"Darien thinks she was involved in the plan. He says she admitted it that he heard her talking to one of you about the success of the plan."

"Impossible. The last time I spoke to Serena on the phone we talked about how great everything was going. Then I asked her about-and she said-oh my-"

"What?"

"I get why he thought she admitted. That's how it sounded if you didn't hear my end of the conversation."

"Mina, I don't understand."

"I can't tell you it's private." Mina scolded him. "She didn't even know why they broke up." Mina said.

"How do we fix this? They've both locked themselves away."

"You find Darien. I'll work on Serena. Good luck. And don't you dare get married or I will kill you."

"If I do get married, I look forward to death at your sweet hands." He said. "I love you Mina."

"I love you too, Andrew."

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself. "I could have just called. I should have just called." He said but he found himself opening the door to her apartment with the key he swiped from Andrew. He had waited until he saw Mina leave for work. There was no sign of Serena. "And it doesn't seem like she's here." He was about to leave when he heard a lock click then a door whine. He watched as she walked out in one of her infamous nightshirts and head to the kitchen. She hadn't seen him and she was muttering to herself. He didn't move. He watched as her back went ramrod straight a few seconds later then she pivoted to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she closed her eyes. "No, this is a horrible nightmare and you are not here. Stop haunting me." She said and proceeded to scurry back to her room.

"I'm no nightmare, Serena." He said running to grab her before she could hide away in the room. He looked at her features and saw she looked sick. Her face was pale and her hair was dull. Her eyes looked dead. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." She said. "Let me go."

"Come, you're taking a shower and washing your hair. When you come out, you'll drink some soup." She protested as he carted her off to the bathroom, stripped her bare shoved her under the warm water. He took the key out so she couldn't lock him out. She closed the glass door and did as he commanded. Then she drank the soup he made. "Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"I want to hear why you think I ended the marriage."

"It doesn't matter. I may not have known then but I know now. And it's valid."

"And yet, everyone keeps telling me you had nothing to do with it." He said.

"They are just trying to cover for me."

"That's what I said but your current condition gives me pause. Con artists move on if they fail. They just start over. You didn't even put up a token fight. And here you are, wallowing in despair."

"Don't worry yourself about it, Mr. Shields. It's no concern of yours what I do to myself anymore. We're not married remember?"

"Yes. Still doesn't explain why my best friend insists you're innocent; even the doctor you met only once thinks so. She refused to defend why she believed in your innocence." She'd been scared Dr. Leone spilled her secrets but relief now sang through her.

"Mr. Shields, our marriage didn't work and it ended. That's the sad story. Now we move on and marry other people. Or at least you."

"Why not you?"

"I'm not cut out for being a wife to anybody. You go live your life and be happy." He frowned at her.

"What if I said I want you back?" she pushed her chair back and backed away from him.

"Don't say it. It won't change anything. Now I want you to leave."

"Why are you so eager to end this? I treated you well while we were married. I never cheated on you-"

"You had a mistress."

"I don't have time for a mistress. I said it to irritate you." He snapped.

"Why do you want me if you don't trust me?"

"Who wouldn't want you?" he said looking her up and down. "What I want to know is what you're hiding from me."

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie Serena."

"I'm not-" she looked away. "Just leave it alone."

"I know you want me so why won't you act on your desires?"

"Please just-"

"Why won't you-"

"I can't have sex with you. It wouldn't be right. This isn't casual to me. I can't just 'get it over with'."

"Why?"

"People who have sex should at least care for each other. But you made it clear you don't feel anything for me. Why would I waste my first-" she screamed in frustration. "Dammit! My first time should be special and if it can't be special with the man who is supposed to be my husband then I would remain a virgin until I die." He was floored by that. He never expected that. "I can't lie beneath you or above you or whatever position you choose to be in with me and not see that you care for me at least a tiny bit. That would kill me. No matter how much I-I-I-want you, it's not worth my sanity."

"You're first time? Virgin?" the door swung open and Mina popped in.

"Oops. I'll just be going now." She said and they were left alone again.

"We need to sit down." She looked fit to protest his demand. "You're about to keel over, Serena." She couldn't deny that. She sat beside him on the sofa.

"Is that why you passed out on our wedding night?" he said after a long bout of silence.

"I don't deal with anxiety very well. It's a genetic disorder. As soon as I panic, and my heart rate hits a certain number, my brain shuts down."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Other than I knew you hated the idea of being married to me, I'm sure finding out that your wife was inexperienced would have made it a whole lot worse." Looking back, he was sure he would have found it a bit stressing. Now it seemed-it seemed perfect. Right.

"And the whole getting to know me thing?"

"I was trying to get to know you so it would be easier for me when I did eventually sleep with you. But when you said-"

"I wouldn't fall in love with you-"

"I decided it was best to just be friends. It killed me to think you had a mistress. I secretly hoped I would meet her so I could kill her."

"Jealousy?"

"Possessiveness actually." She smiled.

"So that day-"

"I thought you didn't want to stay married because I was a virgin. I was shocked you were so callous and petty. I didn't know about the whole 'snag Sere a prince' until I came home."

"And the depression?"

"I think I've done enough confessing in one day. I'm glad we got this straightened out. It was nice seeing you one last time."

"What? You think I came all this way for nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I decided that even if you were involved you were coming back with me."

"But the annul-" he raised a hand to stop her.

"I didn't sign it."

"No. I'm not coming-"

"Don't make me _persuade_ you. I want you to do this of your own volition. But I will have my way. I have no problem consummating the marriage right here. And trust me, it would be very, _very_ special." He saw her intent a split second before she ran. He caught her in the doorway and lifted her off her feet. "Clock's ticking." He said and laid on the bed before using his own body to hold her in place. "Tick-tock-tick-tock…" he punctuated each word with a kiss to her exposed neck.

"You scoundrel!" she complained. "Stop!"

"Tick-tock…."

"Darien-" she choked back a sob when his thigh separated hers.

"Tick-To-"

"Enough!" she stopped struggling. "I will not be forced into another marriage." He lifted his head.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I am willing to wait until you're ready to take the next step in our relationship. I'll give you the time you need to be sure that I love you. I just have to ensure that you come home with me. James is annoying the heck out me." She giggled at that. "I don't want to rush you but I need you to come home or I can't go home. If I don't go home, Andrew is crowned king and he won't be too happy with the bride they chose for him."

"Chose? He's in love with Mina."

"We all know that. But my father wasn't too impressed with the last American to marry into his family. He said 'if one left before, this one will too. You will marry this woman.' And _this woman_ is a distant cousin or something. Andrew is contemplating suicide by now is my guess." She started to struggle anew.

"Get off. I have to get Mina to Andrew!"

"So you're coming home?"

"No. I'm taking Mina to Andrew." She managed to roll him off and she proceeded to change her clothes. He just watched the show. When she was done, she turned to him. "Did you mean it?"

"Hmmm?"

"Pay attention pervert! Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"T-That you love me." He rested on his elbows.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. All I know is I can't continue living if I don't have you in my life-as my wife. Branded as mine. I'll need a bit more time myself to be sure of a few things." She nodded.

"Let's go." She pulled out her cell. "Mina, call the girls and meet me at the airport. We have a wedding to crash." Darien heard a shout before the line went dead. Serena shook the phone. "I think she killed my phone."

"Let's get going, Serena Shields."

"I have another bone to pick with you. But that's for later."

All this traveling was going to kill her. No one should travel this much. Mina kept glancing at her watch because the king had decided to move up the wedding. "You're father is a real pain in the ass." Mina said to Darien.

"He can be. But what father isn't?" he asked easily. He was idly playing with Serena's hair even though she kept swatting at his hand.

"Would you quit touching me?"

"Can't help it." He said just as easily.

"Rei!" Serena complained.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Make him stop!" she whined.

"He's your husband. Discipline him." Rei said and shrugged.

"I'm already holding out on him. What else can I do?" she glared at the man who was also glaring at her.

"I don't know. That usually works with Chad."

"Maybe that's because Chad is scared of you." Lita said and earned a slap from Rei. "Hey!"

"Stop it!" Serena yelled and slapped Darien's hand away.

"Would you guys shut up? I am trying to concentrate." Mina said.

"Mina, we're far above ground and hours away from Andrew. We'll make it." A woman came down the aisle towards Darien and said something to him.

"Would you ladies excuse me? I have an urgent call."

"Darien, please tell me you're on your way home." He heard Andrew's voice say.

"How did you know I was on the plane?"

"Because I decided to run away like you. Unfortunately, for me, Prince Darien already has the plane. And I'm stuck in a utility closet."

"The guards chasing you?" Darien said.

"I do not like living your life, Prince Darien."

"Don't worry; I'm on my way with Mina."

"Oh, thank heavens." He said. "Oh no…"

"Drew?"

"I think they found me. Darien, the wedding is in five hours. You better get here or I'm killing you in your sleep."

"Threatening the prince is treason."

"I am not marrying my cousin! And even if she weren't my cousin, I wouldn't marry that snob if it would stop global warming."

"Hang tough, Drew. Though you deserve to sweat a little for what you did to me."

"Are you ever gonna-"

"Drew?" no answer. "Drew?"

"Who was that?" Serena asked from her new seat between Lita and Rei. Darien frowned at her pleased expression.

"Drew." He said. "He tried to run away but the guards caught him."

"Too bad." Ami said. "How long do we have?"

"After we land? Half an hour."

"Half an hour?" Mina wailed. "It takes two to get to the church."

"Don't worry. Drew knows how to stall." Darien said. He glanced at Serena and decided he didn't like her new seat on bit. He scooped up the surprised woman and settled her in his lap.

"Easy there, Shields." Lita said. "You don't wanna piss her off before you have your way, do you?"

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter. We're married and she can't do anything about it."

"'Til death us part…" she sang and plucked out a strand of his hair. Ami chuckled at the warning.

When they got to the church, it was to see an unconscious Andrew being fanned by his the intended bride. No one noticed the group's arrival. Mina swallowed a giggle when she heard the woman say 'if you don't get up this instant I am going to squeeze your balls until your voice is stuck on high.' Andrew groaned pitifully but he opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Prince Andrew?" the pastor asked.

"A little nauseous."

"Well, we'll hurry this along so you can get proper treatment then." Andrew was helped to his feet and the wedding crashers took their seat. "Now where were we? Ah-here we go." He droned on about the special bond that couples shared, and then he did the prayer. "Before we begin the vows, is there anyone who thinks these two should not be wed?" Andrew looked out and pleaded with anyone who made eye contact with him. He spotted Mina and the others at the back and Mina was – of all things – laughing at him. His mouth fell open. The girls were prodding her but she just kept laughing behind her hand. He tugged at his neck tie and cleared his throat. He looked back at his bride to be and cringed inwardly. _Well if Mina isn't going to save me, then I will save myself._

"I have a reason." He announced and the congregation gasped.

"Andrew, shut up." Miriam – the bride to be said.

"I cannot be married to this woman because-because-"

"Yes, son?" the pastor prompted impatiently.

"Because I am in love with the woman who is carrying my child. Mina-" Mina had stopped laughing and she was furious. She shot out of her seat bent on denying she was pregnant. Lita however slapped a hand over her mouth.

"She's just upset he announced it like this. I suspect he'll be getting the brunt of her anger later."

"Is this the woman?" the pastor asked Andrew.

"Yes. This is she." He confirmed. Lita nodded to back him up while the other girls hid their faces from the congregation.

"Very well, this wedding is hereby postponed until this matter is resolved." The pastor flounced off to the vestry.

Darien was smiling until he saw his father's angry scowl. "ooooh, somebody's in trouble." Serena sang in his ear. Now he had to deal with an angry father and pants that were too tight for comfort.

"Dad-"

"Don't you 'dad' me you insolent boy." King Darien raged. "You have been making a mockery of my throne. And preventing me from retiring with my lovely wife." The queen, for her part, was talking animatedly to Serena. She didn't seem the least bit upset by the proceedings.

"I had to go get my errant wife. I couldn't go through getting married again. It was too tiring and frustrating." He said. He shot a warning glance to Serena who was giggling.

"And you couldn't have told me that before you just up and vanished?" he turned on Andrew. "And you making a fool of yourself in the church like that."

"Come on uncle, would you marry Miriam if you had Aunt Jordy sitting in the congregation, laughing at you?" Aunty Jordy – Queen Jordan – laughed much to the King's consternation. He turned to a blushing Mina.

"Are you with child as he says?"

"Absolutely not! We have been very careful in our relations. I would not chance getting pregnant before he married me. He just wants to get out of marrying his cousin."

"Uncle Darien, I will pull out my own fingernails before marrying my cousin. No matter how distant a cousin she is. Anyway, now that the real Crown Prince is back, he can marry her."

"Uh-uh, I'm already married." Darien said.

"Says who? I signed the papers. As far as I am concerned, I am not married." Serena said.

"How shall we solve this conundrum?" Queen Jordan asked.

"Darien is the rightful heir." Andrew said. "I don't want to be king. I'd probably sink the economy in a week."

"And what of poor Miriam?" Serena said sadly. "She will be so embarrassed by all this. Your family needs to learn how to treat women." She scolded the king.

"You have some nerve-" King Darien began but a warning glance from his esteemed wife made his mouth snap shut.

"Since the men are too emotional to decide what to do, I will have the final word. My son, Darien, will resume his position as Crown Prince. King Darien will remain in power for one more month. Prince Andrew, I'm sorry, Lord Andrew, will marry the beautiful young woman, Mina at a date of her choosing."

"I'll never get married now, Aunt Jordy." Andrew whined.

"Hush. You have sullied her reputation. It shall be cleared before you marry her. Is that clear?"

"Cousin Miriam will be betrothed to another and then married at a date of her choosing. As for Princess Serena Shields, she may return to her American home if she so chooses."

"Mom-"

"And Darien, you will not bother her if she decides to return there."

"But-"

"But she will have to give you two months to prove yourself worthy of her forgiveness."

"You have a good head on your shoulder, woman." King Darien said. "Shall we leave this young people to their business?"

She nodded then kissed everyone's cheek before she departed.

As soon as the door closed, Mina picked up a book and threw it at Andrew. "Hey!" he said just barely dodging.

"You're lucky I love you, you big buffoon. You better clear my good name or no more sex and no wedding."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get married to Miriam."

"If you waited a few more seconds I would have saved you the trouble in a less embarrassing way." She said. "You and your family are a bunch of idiots." She grabbed his ear. "Let's go. You can start apologizing by drawing me a bath where you will stand and watch as I bathe."

"You're too cruel to have such a pretty face."

"You don't know the half of it." She said and her laughter echoed off the corridor walls.

"Well, shall we head home then?" Darien said. "You each can have a room until you are ready to leave for America again." He said to Lita, Ami and Rei.

"Thank you." Ami said.

"I think I'll stick around for a while." Lita said. "I saw a great looking guy back there."

"Oh, Lita and Jamie broke up." Rei said to the confused Serena. "She found him serving her cookies to some girl in their bed. Poor man nearly lost and eye."

"He deserved it." She said then left to go find said man.

"I'm gonna take a day or two to rest. This excitement has winded me. Chad should be home by then." She said and yawned. "Having a baby is not as precious as they make it out to be in the movies." She complained and rubbed her five-month belly.

Serena was left alone with Darien. He was watching her, ready for any sudden move she'd make. "You can relax, Darien. I'm going to run."

"You have before."

"Once. And you caught me anyway."

"I've got two months to prove I'm worthy."

"Clock's ticking." She said and he smiled. "Tick…tock." Except she didn't kiss him like he did at her apartment. She swung her hips. "Maybe, if you prove yourself worthy, I might show you a little dance I learned in Romania."

Epilogue

He watched as if in a trance the way her hips swayed in time to the tinkling bells at her hip and the sultry music. Many times she danced within his reach but she would dance right out if he so much as moved. Her hands framed her head then her hips then her body. Her waist and chest did the most amazing things. Circles never seemed so sexy. He watched as her hip traced a downward path, her knees sinking to enhance the effect. The same hips traced up and her body followed. He couldn't take much more of this. Especially when the music sped up and her chest thrust in and out in time to the music. Her hip beat a rhythm to quick for him to imitate then she stopped, looked at him, smiled and bolted. The men in the room seemed entranced too. No one knew that the lovely, calm and poised queen had been on the stage with the dancers except him. This had been a gift for Andrew and him. A late bachelor party gift if you will. By the look on Andrew's face, it seemed Mina had been on the stage too.

"Whoa." A man said behind him. "Drew, I love your future wife. She set this up for you? You're one lucky man."

"Yeah." The room chorused. Music was turned on they went back to talking and drinking.

Later that night, he watched her sleep. He had been without sex for months now and it was painful. She didn't seem at all affected by the tension. Tomorrow, Andrew would marry Mina and he would be damned if his best friend and cousin had sex before he did. He looked at the digital clock behind her. It was two in the morning. His famine would end tonight. And she would know just how special making love could be.

He pulled the sheet away from her body and rolled her gently. He didn't want her waking up until she was too far gone to protest. He kissed her parted lips and blew gently into her mouth. She inhaled deeply and murmured. He kissed her exposed neck, nibbled on her ear then claimed her mouth again. She was responding now. She followed his mouth in her dreamy stupor. He traveled lower with his quest, taking her flimsy nightgown with his hand. She moaned deeply and offered her chest to him. He wouldn't refuse. He traveled to her stomach where he kissed her navel, intimately. She shivered helplessly. He covered her body with is, using his thigh to part her writhing legs and settled himself in the cradle of her hips. Now, he would wake her up. He ministered to her breast while his hand played a sweet symphony with the saturated warmth between her legs.

"Wake up, Serena." He murmured against her chest. She mumbled incoherently but didn't come out of the dream that obviously tormented her. He increased the pressure but slowed the tempo of his hand until she gasped to conscious thought on a tiny orgasm.

"Da-Darien? What-what are you-mmmmmm….." she moaned long and hard as he suckled her breast. "Please-"

"Tonight you know what it feels like to be truly mine." He said as he continued to torture her. She bucked against his hand as the pressure intensified in her abdomen.

"aah-Darien-" she hissed when the torment increased. Just when she would have reached, he stopped and kissed her. She whimpered pitifully against his mouth. He started the torment again, her hand finding purchased in the cords of his muscled back. He touched her and she touched him. He took her hand and led it down to wrap around him. "Darien…" she breathed. She wasn't sure he would fit.

"Don't pass out on me, Sere. Not now. Not ever." She swallowed and fought the blackness encroaching on her vision. He spread her legs wider and claimed her mouth in a deep, mind befuddling kiss. His hand touched that sweet spot and then the felt it – the tearing. She gasped into his mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. She breathed deeply. He was still kissing her. His hand was wreaking havoc on her body and mind. She needed to move. She needed him to move. She squeezed muscles she only just found out she had and he growled deep in his throat. She sound vibrated through his chest and into hers. She sighed softly.

"Move." She whispered once he released her mouth. He pushed forward and her eyes crossed. He pulled back and she had to hold him to here. "Shit-" she whispered.

"More?" he said.

"Much more." She breathed against his neck. She kissed him there and he began a rhythm as old as time. She needed more. She had to move. Her hips met his next thrust and they both stilled at the impact.

"You're going to kill me, Sere." He muttered then he began again. Pretty soon they were past words. They just moved and breathed. They touched and kissed. When she flung her head back and screamed, he followed her into the bliss. He had no hope of prolonging it yet. He has at his breaking point. But he knew they both enjoyed.

When she could again think, she realized he was moving her wet hair from her face. He smelled really good she realized. She liked how he smelled now. She liked how he felt against her, inside her. She clenched him and he kissed her appreciatively. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't think yet. Just give a few minutes. She kissed his lips, his neck and just held him against her."

"I'm too heavy for you."

"If you move, I'll kill you." She said then bit him on the shoulder. He hissed but obeyed her command. "You're still-" she said but he shushed her.

"Don't worry about me. Just rest." She didn't listen. She rolled her hips and licked at his sweat. "Sere-" she rolled her hips again and widened her legs.

"Wow." She said. "It's throbbing." She said and moved again unaware of the tense man above her. when she rolled her hips again he met her. "How long can we keep this up?" she wheezed.

"This is the last time before I let you rest." He said giving up to the urge. He took her again and the orgasm flooded their already sensitized bodies. He pulled out, lest she get any more ideas.

"I kinda like you there." She said sleepily as she cuddled up to him. He chuckled tiredly and kissed her forehead. Sleep claimed them quickly.

Mina's wedding was beautiful. The reception was torture for both Andrew and Darien. Mina was bent on drawing out his punishment a few more hours. Serena kept touching Darien inappropriately under the table. He was just glad he had given all his courtesy dances already. He wasn't sure he could stand. Serena, however, was pulling him to the dance floor. He kept her in front of him the made sure to secure her to him so no one could see his predicament.

"You're very rude, Queen Serena."

"It's educational. I wanted to know just how much it took for it to become-ready." She said and laid her head against his chest. She pulled him close as his erection pressed into her stomach.

"Are you prepared to deal with the consequences of you educational query?"

"In a while. We have to wait until Mina and Andrew leaves." She sighed as he kissed the space she's made with her finger in his shirt. His skin was warm against her lips.

"Stop that." He complained.

"Now you know how I felt."

"You shouldn't practice to be vindictive."

"But I love where it leads." She lifted her head up to receive his amorous kiss. "Oh, look, Andrew is abducting Mina."

"Good man." Darien said. "Now it's our turn."

"Not yet. Just a few more minutes. I want to hold you a little longer." She said.

Five minutes later he whispered the most delicious words into her ear. "Serena Shields?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." She stepped on his toes in shock then looked up at him.

"Are you just saying that to get into my panties?"

"First of all, you're not wearing panties right now. I checked. Second of all, I could get inside your panties without saying that. Third of all, I mean it with all my heart." He said.

"Thank you." She said and kissed him. "Took you long enough." She smiled against his lips. He frowned at her. "Come on, love, let's go do the nasty." She joked and he pinched her bottom.

They never even left the parking lot of the reception hall. And then, they missed the bed twice before the night was spent. "I love you, Darien Shields."

"Oh, I love you too, Serena Shields." He said.


End file.
